


My Life Is a Dream

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: Some Horror-Based Voltron For You [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Head Cannon, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, But I'm???, Conspiracy Theories, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Don't Try This At Home, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Hallucinations, Head Injury, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Major Character Injury, Matt Holt has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Matt Holt is Cold, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, PTSD John, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Psychological Torture, Season 4 Spoilers???, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro - Freeform, So Wrong It's Right, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, That's Not How The Force Works, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, What Happens in the Last Episode of Voltron?, Why Did I Write This?, Writing About, how do i write, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: What happens once Voltron wins the war?Basically a theory that I had that Shiro basically hallucinates all the events of Voltron from his cell in the Galra ship he was trapped in.





	My Life Is a Dream

Shiro smiled proudly at his team. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were exhaustedly hugging each other and crying, happy that this whole mess was finally over for good. Allura stood sternly ahead of Shiro giving off no sign of being overjoyed at the new set of developments.

Shiro placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Aren’t you happy that we finally managed to bring peace to the universe, Princess?”

“Quite,” She mumbled, bringing a gloved fist to her chin. “It’s just that something feels wrong.” Her brows furrowed in thought.

Coran came up beside her, placing a hand on her other shoulder. “Don’t worry, princess. The war is finally over. There’s nothing to worry over.”

“Of course,” Shiro added, quick to change the subject. “There are still hundreds of planets that still need rebuilding and liberating.” Allura nodded in agreement.

“That must be it. It’s just my worries for the liberation of the Universe. I’m sure there will still be trouble for us in the future,” Allura sighed wearily.

“We should start right away,” Coran commented, curling his mustache between his fingers. “Who knows how many people could still be suffering by the loss of the Galra Empire.

_“Wake up.”_

Shiro whirled around. “What?”

_“Wake up.”_

Allura looked at him with concern. “Shiro? What’s wrong?”

_“WAKE UP!”_

_..._

Shiro bolted up in a cold sweat, screaming in pain as he registered a sharp metallic tang on his tongue. He didn't notice the blood now spurting from his left kneecap and dripping from a sharp metal object that a Galran soldier was holding before he was thrown back into unconsciousness once again. 

  _..._

_"Shiro? What's wrong?"_

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"I... I don't know."_

Shiro looked up from his position on the ground, seeing the concerned faces of the other Voltron paladins. "What happened?" The group backed away slightly. "You passed out. Do you really not remember, Shiro?" 

_"Do you really not remember, Shiro?"_

Shiro clutched his head, feeling the beginnings on a headache coming on. 

_"Do you remember, Shiro?"_

"Do you guys mind if I take a nap? It's been a really long quintant."

"Sure, Shiro. Don't overwork yourself, okay?" 

Shiro gave a small smile and an affirmative nod before jogging to his room. 

_"Wake up Shiro!"_

_..._

Shiro slowly opened his eyes to reveal a cold grey ceiling above him and a burning headache coming on. He sat up slowly, wincing as his leg moved with him. 

"Shiro." 

He whipped his head around to see Matt leaning against the wall of what looked like a cell a short ways away from him. "Matt? What happened? Where are we?" 

Matt smiled shakily, wincing as his obviously broken arm moved slightly. "In a prison cell with a couple of sadistic aliens. Where else?" He chuckled dryly. 

"What happened to Voltron? Allura? Keith? The others? Where are they?" 

"Slow down man. Breathe with me." Matt sucked in a deep breathe, Shiro following along, his breathe slowing to a normal pace. 

"Now I don't know what Voltron you're talking about-" 

Shiro blanched. "Voltron, the big robotic lions? You've seen them before, Matt." 

"I can assure you I haven't, Shiro. You must have been having some sort of messed up dream, but whatever this Voltron thing is, it probably doesn't exist." Shiro was silent, balking at Matt. "As for Allura, your ex is still at the garrison on earth, remember? She probably thinks we're dead by now." 

"My ex?" Shiro mumbled in confusion. 

"Yes, your ex. And your little brother Keith has been dead for more than a decade, remember? He died after falling out of a tree when he was six? Ringing any bells?" Shiro shook his head.

"What about Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Coran?" 

"My sis is still on earth as well. Hunk and Lance were those two Juniors, right? I don't know what happened to them, but they're certainly not here. And my Uncle Coran? He's probably still in Las Vegas still trying to win back that mattress that he lost in a gambling match." 

"What exactly happened?"

"We got taken by the Galra at Kerberos. We've probably been here for a couple Pheobs. Or I guess that would be months in earth time. There's not much else I can really tell you about it." 

"So neither of us ever escaped?"

"No. You just passed out about 7 Quintants ago after one of Lotor's more sadistic torture sessions. You didn't wake up until a few Vargas ago and you passed out after only a few ticks." 

Shiro noticed his breathing start to pick up and tried to slow his breathing. "There really is no hope of us getting out, is there?" Shiro asked. 

"Nope. There's no hope for us nor the Universe, my friend. So I suggest you buckle up, buttercup. It's going to be a long and painful ride." 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically what I thought might happen at the end of the Voltron series. It sounded a lot better when I was describing it...
> 
> I created a discord so if you want to talk to me or just tell me to hurry the hell up with my updates, go [here.](https://discord.gg/ReWSvyT)


End file.
